The Neon Hero: Dekiru
by beesechurger
Summary: Izuku has always been artistic. He gets a beautiful quirk that is also powerful. Ships are BakuCamie, Izuocha, ShotoMomo, DenKyo, KiriMina, and TsuyuKage. Izuku also receives One for All.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya has always been artistic. In pre-school, he was usually doodling with crayons while the other kids played. He wasn't treated badly, he just spent some of his days peacefully alone. He would always talk to Kacchan, though. Kacchan was basically his brother. Ever since the two could speak, they talked about how they would be the best hero team. Kacchan, who is actually named Katsuki Bakugou had an explosive and rash personality while Izuku was timid and reserved. The two were opposites, but they synergized quite well.

Eventually, Kacchan's fourth birthday came around and his quirk manifested. He showed off to Izuku by setting of explosions like firecrackers from his hands. Eventually, word of his quirk spread to the upper grades and kids started picking fights with him. A week after Izuku's fourth birthday, Kacchan got in another fight outside his house. It wasn't going in Kacchan's favor when one of the kids had a speed quirk. He was caught in a corner, the speedy one making a beeline for him. That was when Izuku's legs had taken off on his own, running to intercept the speed user. At that moment, Izuku's body and clothes had turned into a brilliant neon red silhouette. When he became light, he cleared 20 meters in half a second, leaving an artistic fading red neon trail behind him. He got to Kacchan and the others and punched the speedy one. His fist was glowing with neon particles coming from it. The fast kid fell through the air about 5 feet, and promptly ran away. The other followed, now scared.

"Kacchan, are you okay?"

"That was awesome Izu-kun!"

"I know right, my quirk finally came!"

"Yeah, but why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

They went back inside to go to the bathroom where there was a mirror.

"WHAT!?"

He caught sight of himself. His veins were glowing, shown by a red light passing through his skin. Instead of having black pupils, his were glowing red while maintaining his green irises.

"Izu-kun, I think you look cool."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"But my veins."

"That makes you look cool!"

At that point, Inko Midoriya arrived and took him to the quirk doctor. Katsuki rode in the car with him.

"We're gonna be the best hero team!"

"Yeah! Now that I have a quirk, we can start practicing!"

"Slow down Zuzu, we still don't know scope of your powers." Inko interjected

"That's true."

When they arrived, Katsuki was already coming up with a team name. They walked in to a empty waiting room. Inko walked up to the desk and the secretary said the doctor would be down in a minute. They sat down and waited.

"Zuzu, how did you manifest your quirk?"

"I saved Kacchan from a bully. I sent him about 5 feet with one punch!"

"WHAT?!"

The doctor came and beckoned them to follow. He had done a regular check up, and then took a scan.

"Yup, he's got a quirk. A powerful one."

"What about his appearance."

"He will not glow only when he's unconscious."

"Ok, what about his quirk."

"Let me write down the capabilities of it."

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Age: 4

Quirk: He can generate and harness the power of neon into any of his limbs and can even direct some as a projectile. He can convert himself and anything he touches into energy in the form of neon and move fast while in neon form, but only for a short time until he turns back into flesh and blood. His bones and muscles are denser, which means he is more and invulnerable and strong even without without the use of his quirk.

**AN:(Basically Delsin Rowe from Infamous Second Son with neon powers)**

Drawbacks: The energy that he uses when he actively uses his quirks can turn off his nerve endings after a long time of use. (He gets more numb until he can't feel his limbs enough to move them well) A bit of rest will return him back to normal. The more he uses his quirk, the more his nerves become used to the energy.

Inko got the paper and thanked the doctor before she walked back to the car with Izuku and Katsuki. She gave Izuku the notes to read.

"No way!"

"You have such a strong quirk Izu-kun!"

"We could be a team!"

"Yeah, Neonman and Lord Explosion!"

**1 year later**

It is now the fist day of kindergarten. Both of them had sat down at a table with a blonde girl and a brunette girl. The brunette introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Ochako Uraraka!" "I'm Izuku Midoriya!" "Hey, I'm Katstuki Bakugou." "Hiya! I'm Camie Utsushimi!" "What are your quirks?" Izuku asked. "Ooh! Mine is Zero-Gravity!" Ochako demonstrates by touching a pencil and it starts to float. "Mine is called Glamour! I can make illusions!" Camie says as mist rises, and then a baby version of All Might is suddenly flying through the mist. "See?!" "That's so cool Camie!" After a bit of silence, Ochako spoke up. "What are your quirks?" "My quirk is called Expl-." "We shouldn't show them here, we might make a mess." Katsuki pondered for a bit, then nodded. "We'll show you at recess." Izuku said.

Recess came around and they met up at a place out of view from the teachers. With a crack of his knuckles, Katsuki started off. "My quirk is called Explosion." He set off an explosion big enough to be impressive and small enough to be quiet. "It's pretty straightforward." After a few claps and compliments, Izuku stood. "My quirk is called Neon." He fired a small neon projectile at the ground with an open palm, cracking the cement a little. He then punched another spot with energy running in and around his closed fist, the concrete cracked again. He leapt vertically and flew so high and then set out a stream of energy from each of his hands in the direction of the ground to slow his fall. Finally, he turned into is neon form and ran 20 feet. This brought claps from everyone and they complimented the usefulness of his quirk. "Oh, I also forgot that I am able to lift 120 pounds because of my quirk, and the doctor said that I might be able to lift 1 ton by highschool." "Okay, now you're just bragging Izu-kun!" quipped Katsuki. "Have you ever tried shooting with finger guns?" "No, it never occurred to me before. Now that I think about it, I haven't really tried to find new ways to use this power. I've only tried to master control. But this might be useful for long distance if it works." He shot energy out of his finger guns. It was precise but it only left a mark. "Maybe I can use this to leave messages behind if I were to get separated from my team when I become a hero. I can also draw with this, that's cool. Maybe I c-," he was smacked by Katsuki. "You're mumbling again."

After months of friendship they decided to tell their parents that they were going to Izuku's house for a sleep over. He was waiting, playing with his DS when the doorbell rang. He ran to the front door and saw that Ochako had arrived with her parents. "Hey Occhan!" he said. "Aww, he already gave our little Ochako a nickname!" Mrs. Uraraka squealed. He felt a blush forming on his face, luckily is was concealed by his glowing veins. Suddenly, Inko had gotten to the front door. "Hi, you guys must be the Urarakas!" "Nice to meet you." Mr. Uraraka replied. Ochako's parents left and it was just Izuku and Ochako.

"Your quirk is pretty." "Wha-," "The trails that you leave behind are like art." Suddenly he remembered something. "I almost forgot! When you asked me if I tried using my quirk while making finger guns and I did and it did no damage, I had assumed the neon would disappear. I went back and it was still on the ground, so I think that it lasts for hours, maybe even days." "And?" "I tried drawing with it and it make my doodle look cool." He showed her a drawing of her in space, stars added in neon. "That does look cool!"

The doorbell rang, and they saw Kacchan when they opened the front door. "Hey Deku." "Deku?" "Yeah, it's funny since Deku means useless and you are the most useful one here." "It also sounds like dekiru, which means 'you can do it.'" "That sounds cool." The doorbell rang again. They opened it to reveal Camie on the other side. "Like, hey guys." "Where are your parents?" Izuku asked. "My mom dropped me off here, she's kinda shy." "Oh, okay." They go to the kitchen and say hi to Inko before going to Izuku's room.

They had been watching movies for a few hours and it was getting late. After setting up blankets, they had tried to fall asleep. After many giggles and laughs when Kacchan said "peepee" , they fell asleep with Kacchan and Deku in the middle and Ochako next to Deku while Camie was next to Kacchan.

They hung out almost everyday after that, solidifying their friendship due to their desire of becoming a hero. Izuku had drawn his favorite memories in a sketchbook and he also started analyzing heroes and their quirks.

**7 years later**

Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako, and Camie are all twelve years old and currently training to have a headstart in progress for UA High. Izuku was learning jeet kun do and taijutsu as well as parkour in order to be able to fight in the event that his quirk is canceled. Bakugou did the same as Izuku. Camie was learning about stealth and illusion and also weaponry. Ochako was training her quirk and also started learning Gunhead Martial Arts. They seemed certain about everything, but one question nagged at their minds. 'When did Ochako/Camie/Katsuki/Izuku get so attractive.'

They all had a regular sleep over up until Katsuki had accidentally told Camie that he liked her.

"So, Baka-hatsu ("baka" means dumb and explosion is "bakuhatsu"), do you use your explosions to dry your hair?" Camie teased

"No."

"Can you ever get mad at me when I tease you?"

"No."

"Why, is it because you like her?" Ochako chimed in.

"Yeah, so what?" Katsuki replied.

He clasped his hand over his mouth. His cheeks were flushed and and so were Camie's. It was really tense until she pecked him on the cheek. "Eh!?" "Lets talk about this privately." And with that they left Izuku's room and talked by the door.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't fucking like me." Grumbled Kacchan.

"I do like you, Katsuki."

The use of his first name would've made him angry has it been anyone else, but he never was able get mad at Camie. It had even made him unusually giddy. He turned up to look at her as she pecked him on the lips and smiled at him. Her beautiful eyes staring into him and her bright smile that threatened to blind him caused his heart to squeeze.

"Camie."

"Come on, we totes can't leave Deku waiting."

They went back into Izuku's room while he and Uraraka were playing Smash Bros Brawl. "Come on Occhan, why do you use the most broken characters!?" "It's not my fault that Kirby has my playstyle, maybe you should switch from Mario to Captain Falcon." "But Mario's so cool…" YO DEKU!"Katsuki yelled. "Yeah?" "BET YOU CAN'T BEAT MY GANONDORF WITH YOUR CAPTAIN FALCON!" "You're on." It was best out of three and both boys won one match each. The doorbell rang, leaving them with a tie. They always tied at everything. "Argh, it's the old hag." "Welp, looks like our ride is here."Camie said. "See you at school Deku!" Ochako said. They left and Izuku felt content with having them as friends. But now that Camie and Kacchan were dating, he couldn't help but think about Ochako. He slept and dreamt of good things, and the time of high school drew nearer.

He woke up with a good idea, he brought his sketching pencils and drew a picture of himself and Ochako fighting villains. He would show this to her and confess his feelings, hopefully she would feel the same way.

School started. The classes passed by in a blur. He was anticipating the last period as that's when him and Ochako left to meet up with Kacchan and Camie. The time finally came and he walked out of class with her.

"Occhan."

"What's up Deku."

"I k-kinda l-like you."

This caused her to blush wildly.

"Y-you do?"

"Y-yeah."

"I like y-you too."

She then hugged him. And then got the courage to peck him on the cheek.

**2 years later**

It is now ten months before they take the entrance exam for U.A.. They are all now super fit and athletic and are good at martial arts. They are sitting in class when the teacher starts talking. "Class, we are going to take the career aptitude test today." Silence. "Who am I kidding, you all are gonna apply to be heroes!" The class showed off their quirks except for four people. " Don't lump us in with these extras, me, Deku, Camie, and Round-face are gonna outshine them!" "Katsuki." Camie said, a killer aura in her eyes that made Kacchan feel fear. "What did we tell you about being mean to people." He shrunk in her gaze. "I shouldn't be inconsiderate." He says with his eyes downcast. "Now what do you say." She continues. "_Sorry." _Katsuki remembered all too well what Camie can do when she's mad.

Class ended and they talked at lunch. "Now that it might actually be important, let's brainstorm a team name." "How about 'The Explodables'." "You're totes narcissistic, Baka-hatsu." "How ab-" The bell rang.

They went their separate ways and Izuku was taking his usual route home. He walked under a bridge while imitating All Might when suddenly he heard an oozing substance drip behind him. "A medium-sized invisibility cloak, good." He tried grabbing Izuku as he dodged the slime. He shot his neon projectiles and they had no effect on the liquid villain. Izuku got grabbed and started getting suffocated. 'Help' He started seeing spots. 'Please, someone.' His lungs burned. 'Am I dying?' Suddenly, he heard a "Texas Smash!" And he fell unconscious.

"_Kid, hey kid." "Kid, a_re you okay?" Izuku had awoken. "A-All Might!" He yelled, scrambling away. "Hey kid." Snapping back to reality he remembered what happened. "What happened to the sludge villain." "I put him out of commission." "Oh, ok." "I must go now, the city might need me." 'Wait, I don't have an autograph from him.'

All Might peacefully jumped off into the city. 'Am I heavier?" He looked back and saw Izuku holding onto his pant leg. "I get it you're a fanboy, but get off." "If I do that I'll probably die!" "Good point."

They landed on a roof. "Kid, I must go now." "Sorry can I just get an autograph." "Sure, who can I make it out to?" "Me, I'm Izuku Midoriya." "Alright, Midoriya boy." He signed his notebook and made to leave. But he coughed up blood and smoke came from him.

"All Might are you okay?" "Uh." Suddenly completely obstructed All Might from view. When that smoke dissipated, it revealed a sickly looking blond man."WHA- YOU'RE NOT ALL MIGHT!?" "I am All M-BLEURGH!" he coughed up blood.

**The explanation happens and Izuku promises not to tell anyone.**

Suddenly, an explosion diverted their attention. All Might walked to the scene while Izuku and jumped from building to building putting is parkour training to good use. He had gotten to the location of the explosion and arrived with the intent to only take notes on whatever he saw. He heard from the crowd that the villain took a hostage.

He waited for a new hero , but that's when he saw the hostage."Kacchan!" He was suddenly closer to the villain. 'Ahh! I'm running!' He dodged a tentacle. 'My legs, they moved on their own!' He was weaving through the villain's attacks. He went into neon form in order to be faster. He got close when suddenly, he had a vision of himself making a sword out of neon. It showed him instances of himself using it. He snapped back to reality and made a neon sword to cut Katsuki away from the villain. He grabbed him and got him a distance away, but a tentacle was coming straight for them. He closed his eyes and braced for pain, but none came. He looked up and saw All Might and the defeated villain. "I'm such an unreliable hero, I was so worried about my weaknesses that I didn't live up to my own ideals!"

All Might was surrounded by reporters and so were Izuku and Kacchan. They were complimented because of their quirks and were told that they'd be great heroes. "I know we can be great heroes, but we need to fucking get home."

After finally escaping, the two boys walked back to their neighborhood.

"Yo Deku."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back."

"Of course, you're basically my brother."

"By the way, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE THAT SWORD!"

"Oh that? I don't even know."

"What?"

"I just got a vision of my self doing just that."

"Wait, so you're telling me that YOU PROBABLY SAW THE FUCKING NEAR FUTURE!"

"Holy shit Kacchan, you might be right!"

The two boys split up as they had to go to their own houses. On his way back Izuku was startled All Might when he landed right in from of him. "I AM HE- HEURGH!" he coughed blood and reverted to his original form. "Midoriya-boy, when you hear of heroes they always say the same thing. They say that their body moved on its own." "All Might." "That was the same for you wasn't it?" Izuku started tearing up. "Yes." "Young Midoriya, with your determination and righteousness, you are worthy to INHERIT MY QUIRK!"

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Deku will basically be a neon conduit except he doesn't need to absorb neon signs. He also can't run in his neon form for more than two seconds each time, but he only needs half a second in between each burst of speed.)

(Back to the story)

"What?! Quirks can't be inherited!"

"Yes they can young Midoriya."

"How is that possible?"

"My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch. One person cultivates it, and then other, and then another and now I'm here after cultivating it."

"Wha-?"

"Midoriya-boy, my quirk is called One for All."

"One for All?"

"Are you going to be my succesor?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"No hesitation, exactly how I want my successor to be."

He went home after promising to meet up the next day. He did want to spend time with his friends before the training began, so he invited them over to sleep over. They had fun and had a blast training and showing off their quirks. Then they went to sleep.

'_I want you to be my successor.'_ He woke up in a cold sweat. He went to the restroom and stared at himself in the mirror. 'Am I really worthy to be All Might's successor? What if I'm not good enough? Why me?' He was lost in though until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. He looked back and saw Ochako.

"Ochako."

"I miss you Zuku."

"I just got out of the room like 3 minutes ago."

"It's cold without you next to me."

"Fine, guess I have to warm you up."

He picked her up in a bridal carry and kissed her. He walked back to their mattress and set her down and laid down next to her.

"What are you worried about, Zuku?"

"I'm worried that um," 'I can't tell her about One for All,' "that I won't be a good hero."

"You are worrying about nothing, I can tell that you have the potential to be the future number one hero."

"But-,"

"You can keep up with Baka-hatsu, can't you?"

"Yes b-,"

"I have no doubt about it, you can be hero."

" ….Thanks."

"Of course, and I'm not saying that only cause I love you."

"I know, but it made me love you more."

He kissed her and they went to sleep.

**The next day**

They all left to their houses in the morning. After they all left, Izuku changed into a tracksuit and left for Dagobah Beach, where he promised to meet All Might. He decided to message him if his friends could join the training.

_Izuku: Can my friends join training?_

_All Might: Yes, but don't reveal any information about me or my quirk to them._

_Izuku: Alright._

He opened up his friends' group chat.

_LightB0i: Do u guys wanna join me in an intense training for UA_

_Baka-hatsu: YES, WITH IT I CAN FINALLY BREAK THE TIE_

_Occhan: Sure Deku :)_

_Glamour: I totes need to train XD_

_BrightB0i: Alright, meet me at 6 tmrw_

He arrived at Dagobah Municipal beach and saw that All Might was waiting for him.

"Young Midoriya, how do you do."

"If you're asking if I can train, then you betcha!"

"It's good to have that energetic mentality, but soon you will be wishing for your own death."

"I'll never give up, All Might."

"Good."

"By the way, what's your name, cause I need to know what to call you around my friends."

"Yagi Toshinori is my name."

"I'll just call you uncle Toshi."

"Alright kid."

After that, he and his friends went through ten months of hell. They were constantly working out after school and their quirks were getting stronger. Katsuki could release five consecutive big explosions at a time. Izuku's time limit of continuous quirk use went up to an hour and a half.(Meaning that if he were to constantly be releasing his "neon" energy he wouldn't get too numb for an hour and thirty minutes) Ochako brought her gravity limit up to 5 tons. Camie could do longer and bigger illusions. They were all what their future friend Kirishima would say as "ripped". It was the day of the UA exam when Uncle Toshi(All Might) met Izuku to give him One for All.

"You can do it, you are worthy for the power of One for All."

He plucked a hair from his head.

"This quirk is a sacred torch, use it wisely. There are more responsibilities on you now that you are my successor."

He held the strand of hair towards Izuku.

"Now eat this!"

"What?!"

It is now later in the day. He's at the UA entrance with his friends. Despite the strength of his quirk, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He tripped on a rock but, like all other times, Ochako saved him from falling.

"I can't help but feel nervous." Izuku sighed.

"Stop being nervous you goddamn Deku, you can keep up with me, so you're not totally useless." Katsuki said

"You don't have to worry so much Zuku, what Baka-hatsu over is trying to say is that you're strong." Ochako reassured.

"She is totes right, you can do this no problemo." Camie joined.

"Yeah, besides we also have those ten months of hell under our belt." Ochako continued.

**The story is the same during the orientation. Until before the practical exam starts.**

He walked to the outskirts of Ground Beta and started unconsciously muttering to himself about battle plans and the like. He was patted on the shoulder by someone behind him.

"You with the green hair, how do you expect others to concentrate with you muttering like that?"

"Sorry about that, I usually think faster that way."

"It is okay, just don't make any more distractions."

"Ye-,"

"**STAAART!"**

With that, Izuku turned into his neon form and ran into Ground Beta. Leaving everyone else essentially left in the dust. Two 2-pointers made their way to him and he made quick work of them by focusing his neon energy into the shape of a crude blade that came from his hands. He spotted someone with frog-like features and saved them from a 3-pointer coming from their blind spot.

"Thanks~kero."

"No problem."

He ran to find more robots to destroy and destroyed four 1-pointers with his ranged attacks. He ran around trying to find robots. After raining hell on more robots and saving more people, he got up to 60 villain points. He suddenly heard a huge boom and turned around to see a 0-pointer. 'Why is it so big?!' He ran away only turn around and start running to it. 'Kacchan is gonna try to destroy one, too.' He didn't want Kastuki to beat him. He sliced at one of the robot's knee joints and used his neon form to run up the robot(he only recently realized that he can run up walls) and go to his face. He wanted to test out One for All, so he directed it and all of his "neon energy" into his fist.

"**DETROIT SMAAAAAAASH!"**

His fist collide with the plating of the robot's face and it exploded in a beautiful flurry of red light. He was suddenly falling at a fast speed. 'Shit, I need to land safely.' He suddenly felt pain envelope his right arm. 'Fuck.' He hit the ground and everyone expected a splatter, but neon light dispersed from his landing and reformed into Izuku. 'That should've hurt.' He noticed that his broken arm had energy leaking out and back into it. 'Do I have a healing factor?' He didn't think anymore when the pain overtook him and he fell over and his vision went black.

**30 minutes later**

"Zuku."

The soft voice woke him up. He opened his eyes and squinted as they struggled to adjust to the fluorescent lights of Recovery Girl's infirmary. He was finally able to make out one tired Ochako looking at him in worry.

"Hey, Occhan."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, I may have a slight healing factor."

"Just another thing to add to your overpowered quirk."

"Hey, it's not _that _overpowered."

Recovery Girl walked into the room.

"It seems that you're up."

"Yeah."

"You've got a strong quirk there, you almost didn't need me to heal you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a healing factor and offensive and speed capabilities, you've got quite the quirk there."

"Thanks."

And then she smacked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"Don't go hurting yourself like you did today."

"Alright, damn."

**A week later**

They all decided to open their letters at Izuku's house.

"Wait, All Might?!" they said in unison as the opening message played.

Izuku: So he's gonna become a teacher.

Ochako: We get to meet All Might!

Camie: That is totes awesome!

Katsuki: Fuck yeah!

The messages showed their scores at the same time.

Katsuki: I FUCKING TIED WITH DEKU, AGAIN?!

Izuku: I thought I would finally surpass you.

Ochako: I got a pretty good score.

Camie: Same.

The messages showed their classes.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO CLASS 1-A!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got all your reviews. Thanks for giving constructive criticisms. I will try to make dialogue more natural and also add more description. Keep in mind that I only just recently started writing. Anyway, lets continue the story**

To say Izuku was nervous is an understatement. He was pretty sure his heart either stopped or started beating so fast he couldn't register it. Either way, he was still nervous. He wasn't sure how the kids in his class were and what comments they would make about his quirk. Swallowing his nerves, he took a step onto the UA campus.

After searching the halls for a few minutes, he finally found his class. 'Holy shit, the door is huge!' He took a step inside and….

?: Get your feet off the desk, do you know that you are disrespecting your peers and this school?!

Katsuki: Shut the fuck up four-eyes, I put my feet where ever I want!

?: You know what, let's restart. My name is Tenya Iida and I'm from Soumei Mid-

Katsuki: Pffftt, _Soumei! _Hahahaha no wonder you've got a stick up your ass!

The boy Katsuki roast-*cough* insulted was tall, had dark blue hair in an undercut, and was wearing square modern glasses. He turned around and saw Izuku. He started walking to the greenette.

Iida: Hello, I am-

Izuku: Y-yeah I heard. I'm Izuku Midoriya.

Iida: Hey Midoriya, you must've realized the other aspect of the exam.

Izuku: What other aspe- Oh wait, the rescue points!

Iida: You are truly a better student than I am.

Izuku: N-no wait I didn't rea-

?: Hey, you're the guy that saved me from a 3-pointer~kero. The name's Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu.

Izuku: Hi umm-

?: No way, he's the guy that destroyed the 0-pointer.

When the class heard that sentence, they swarmed to Izuku.

?: What's his quirk?!

Tsu: Does it have to do with your veins?

Katsuki: I destroyed one too, you assholes!

He looked over to see Katsuki, Ochako, and Camie in the corner, saving a seat for him. He thanked them inwardly.

Izuku: Sorry guys, I gotta sit with my friends!

He pushed through the crowd and sat down on his saved seat before the door opened.

?: If you're here to make friends, then I suggest that you leave.

The voice belonged to a…. caterpillar? No, it was a man in a sleeping bag. He had long black hair, a black shirt, black pants, stubble, and a scarf. His eyes showed complete apathy while the bags under his eyes gave the notion that he had sleep deprivation.

The class quickly found seats and quieted down.

?: It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. I see that you still aren't rational.

Class 1-A: Yes sensei!

?: My name is Aizawa Shouta and I'll be your homeroom teacher.

Izuku: That name sounds familiar…..

Aizawa: Alright, get your P.E. clothes on and meet outside the gym.

Ochako: Wait, what about the opening ceremony?

Aizawa: It's a waste of time, real heroes don't do such trivial things.

Everyone went to the changing rooms. Izuku took off his shirt when the other guys started staring at him in admiration, some in jealousy, and others in competitiveness.

?: You're ripped Midoriya! Eijiro Kirishima by the way.

Izuku: T-thanks.

Iida: We shall all aspire to be as fit as Midoriya is.

Izuku: I-it's not a big deal.

Katsuki also took off his shirt.

Kirishima: Are both you and Bakugou bodybuilders?!

Izuku: Me and Kacchan basically did the same workout together, we're both trained in jeet kun do and taijutsu, so it would make sense that we are as toned as we are.

Kirishima: That's so manly.

?: You trained in taijutsu? Let's spar later, my name is Masiharo Ojiro.

Izuku: I will, but right now we gotta get going.

They made their way to the gym and saw all their classmates. Izuku made his way to Ochako and they stood near Bakugou and Camie.

Aizawa: We are gonna be having a quirk apprehension test instead of the introduction ceremony. Schools always prohibit the use of quirks during physical education courses, which is just inhibiting students from reaching their full potential. Bakugou, seeing how you had the most villain points, how far was your last ball throw?

Katsuki: Sixty-seven meters.

Aizawa: This time, throw the ball using your quirk.

Katsuki walked in to the circle on the field.

Aizawa: The only rule is that you aren't allowed to step outside the circle.

'Alright! Just explode the ball when you let go!' Katsuki reeled his arm back, ready to put his all into the throw. He swung his arm forward.

Katsuki: DIIIIEEEEE!

'Die?' Some of the students thought. 'Same old Baka-hatsu.' Izuku thought. The ball was launched with an explosion, and it flew out of view.

Aizawa: 705 meters.

?: What?!

?: No way!

Kirishima: So manly!

?: We get to use our quirks!

Izuku: I'll go next.

Everyone went silent.

Aizawa: Alright, you know the rules.

Izuku stepped into the bounds and got into a ready position. He cocked his arm back, letting One for All and his own neon energy to run through it. He threw it, only for it to land 143 meters.

Izuku: My quirk?

Suddenly, a scarf wrapped around him and he went face to face with Aizawa.

Aizawa: What happens now, huh? You break your arm after just the throw, leaving yourself out of commission until Recovery girl can heal you? If you can beat Bakugou's score and still move, then you won't be expelled. Hurry up and get it over with.

Izuku stepped back into the bounds. 'Dammit! What am I supposed to do?'

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. 'If I direct One for All in only my finger, then I can minimize the damage while maximizing the throw.' He cocked his arm back, planted his foot, and swung forward. He had his arm augmented with his neon energy and charged One for All into his finger at the last minute. Red glowing veins and red energy around his arm blended beautifully in a monochromatic blast. The ball was rocketed into the air and a shockwave left everyone unsteady.

Aizawa: 'This kid….'

All Might: 'When did you get so cool, young Midoriya.

The measuring device bleeped.

Aizawa: 857.5 meters.

Katsuki: Holy shit, Deku.

Izuku looked at Aizawa. He clenched his fist, a purple and broken index finger evident.

Izuku: I can still move!

?: This is gonna be so much fun!

Suddenly, Izuku flinched and looked towards Aizawa, killing intent radiating off of the teacher.

Aizawa: _Fun_, you say. This is a hero course, if you expect fun all year then leave.

Aizawa's short pause only increased the tension.

Aizawa: Also, the one with the lowest scores will be expelled.

This sentence worried a particular ash blonde and his dirty blonde girlfriend. 'Shit, there's no physical aspect to Camie's quirk!' She looked at him, her eyes clearly showing her apology. 'Sorry, Katsuki. Guess I won't be here for long.' She thought.

Katsuki: HEY SENSEI, WHAT ABOUT QUIRKS WITH NO PHYSICAL ASPECT!?

Aizawa: Sorry about that, life just isn't fair.

Katsuki: WHAT KIND OF BULLS-

He was interrupted by Camie holding his hand. She had a look of determination in her eyes. ' I'll still try, I'm totes athletic anyway.'

One by one, the tests went by. With Izuku scoring the highest on the 20 meter dash and Iida not far behind. Bakugou scoring highest on the repeated side steps. Ochako with the highest on the ball throw. Camie with no high score. Things weren't looking so good for her. She gave it her all in each test, and only came out with an average score everytime. Aizawa showed the results on screen and she was in last. Katsuki couldn't help but hold Camie as she looked down in disappointment.

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Izuku Midoriya

Katsuki Bakugou

.

.

.

.

**20\. Camie Utsushimi**

Katsuki: 'Fuck.'

Aizawa: Oh, by the way, the expulsion was a lie.

Camie: Oh thank goodness.

Aizawa: It was a logical ruse to bring out the best of your quirks or bodies.

?: It was obvious if you thought about it.

Aizawa: But Utsushimi, head to my office after school, I will evaluate your quirk myself.

Camie: Yes sensei!

They went back to class for the last few minutes of the day.

Ochako: I was really worried about the expulsion.

Camie: Now that I think about, the teacher was totes sympathizing with me.

Izuki: He himself has a quirk with minimal physical aspect.

Katsuki: What?

Izuku: You guys didn't notice? He was was Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero. His quirk can erase quirks through eyesight until he blinks or loses sight of his target. But it gives him no boost in power himself.

Camie: That's totes why he's giving me a chance!

Katsuki: Babe, you better fucking shatter that guy's expectations.

Ochako: By the way, just what did happened out there with your power, Deku?

Katsuki: Yeah, what the fuck was that?

Camie: And I thought you were powerful before.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit'

Izuku: Um, my quirk recently evolved. I can turn off my limiters for more strength but it has recoil, evidently.

Class ended and they all went to their respective houses after Camie got her quirk assessed and passed. Izuku had a great day so far, and he had already made an impression with his class mates. Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako, and Camie were currently making their way to the train station. Katsuki was aggressively hugging Camie after the whole situation during the quirk assessment test.

He was still pissed at Aizawa, but that would have to wait. For now, he would enjoy the fact that he and Camie didn't get expelled.

Izuku: I can't wait for hero classes to start at school!

Ochako: You're so nerdy, Deku!

Camie: I think it will be lit, too.

Katsuki: I can't wait to blow shit up!

They all sweatdropped at this.

Ochako: That sounds….. fun.

Camie: Can you not be so obsessed with explosions, Baku-bro?

Katsuki: Explosion are a part of me, babe.

Izuku: Never change, Baka-hatsu. Never change.

Ochako: Welp, looks like this is my stop.

She gave Izuku a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the subway.

Katsuki: Man, keep it in your pants, Deku.

This caused a huge blush to form on his face. Camie and Katsuki laughed at that. Camie's stop was next.

Camie: Later Katsuki. Later Deku.

And then she gave Katsuki a rather passionate kiss. She left, leaving Katsuki with a huge blush on his face.

Katsuki: U-um.

They both got off on their stops and made their way to their respective homes. Izuku walked through his front door. He walked to his room and went to sleep, content with his life.


End file.
